The Second Sage Of Re:zero
by King Gold12
Summary: He did it. Madara Uchiha had finally completed his dream. He brought peace to the Elemental Nations. But suddenly thrught unknown interferences he was thrown to another world. Will he show this world the Power of a God? Or will he find his lost feeling called love?


**I do not own Naruto or Re:zero all the rights belong to their rightful owners, Masashi Kishimoto and Teppei Nagatsuki. Through of course - you all know that.**

**Based upon characters created by Masashi Kishimoto and Teppei Nagatsuki.**

**"Sage/God/Jūūbi/Speech"**

**"Sage/God/Jūūbi/Talking"**

**[Chapter 1:The Sage And The Saint]**

The moon floated above, watching over three men as they had fought before a massive tree, thousands of pods hanging from its branches. In the middle of a destroyed battlefield, with two bodies lying on the floor, a single man, clad in white with purple eyes panted heavily.

"I've finally done it." He muttered to himself before letting out a low chuckle."The world is finally at peace, without conflict, without sorrow." He was the second man to have awoken the Rinnegan after the Sage of the Six Paths.

He was Madara Uchiha the second Sage of the Six Paths a man reviewed as the God of Shinobi beside Hagoromo Otsotsuki the first Sage of Six Paths and Hashirama Senju the leader of the Senju Clan and he had one single dream... World Peace and now he had finally achieved the dream that he and his best friend Hashirama had since they were children.

And he came to be in possession of the four greatest powers in the whole world.

**"(Juubi-the first Bijuu or the strongest in the Elemental Nation)"**

**"(Shinju-the God Tree the tree that held the Chakra Fruit that was stolen by Kaguya Otsotsuki)"**

**"(Rinnegan-the strongest "Dojutsu" in the Elemental Nations)"**

**"(And the most strongest of them all the Nine Black Tomoe Rinne-Sharingan and he was the second person to wild it's infinite power after the Progenitor of all Chakra Kaguya Otsotsuki)"**

After he had defeated the annoying brats Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha Madara was floating above the ground and he finally spoke."I am the savior of this accursed world I finally achieved my dream I brought True Peace to the Elemental Nation." Madara said as he was finally descending on the ground.

As he laid on the ground creating a big creater then he started walking towards the Uzumaki and Uchiha brats and now was standing in front of the two dead bodies as he puts his palms in the chest of the 2 annoying brats as he spoke.

"I am going to absorb both of you powers for my self now." Madara said.

Sakura and Kakashi could only watch in horror as the last hope to defeat Madara were going to get absorbed into the man himself and because of the pressure that Madara was releasing.

Then Madara spoke again.**"[Gedo Rikudo:Gakido-Absorbtion Jutsu!]"** As he said those words a bright light covered the three of them.

After a few seconds the light around them was no more and now he was feeling more power surging through him.

"Now i can fully say that i am the strongest person to have ever laid foot in the Shinobi World! **HAHAHAHAHA!"** Madara was now laughing maniacally. His face was deformed and in his face present was a smirk so evil that it would make anyone piss themselves if they ever look at it.

Suddenly Madara felt something different in his left eye.

Catching the Uchiha's **[KUSANAGI]** that was still piercing Sasuke heart and he used it as a mirror to look at his left Rinnegan. And he was greatly surprised that his left eye was the same as his third eye but with only six black tomoe Rinne-Sharingan.

And then he looked behind his back to see that the Truth Seeking Orbs are back to their full number."What's this?" Madara asked himself as he was looking at the two dead bodies in front him._"I see... when I absorbed their chakra to recover my own... I must have absorbed their Yin and Yang Chakra as well. Yes... That means I'm a full Sage just like Hagoromo Otsotsuki._

After thinking about his new power for a while."I want to test this new eye potential." Then as he looked at the horrified faces of Kakashi and Sakura as he closed the three of his eyes and then opened his left eye and then he whispers two simple words that would end their pathetic life's.**"[Shin:Amateresu-True:Amateresu!]"** As blackest of blackest of flames engulfed their bodies.

"AGGGGHHHHH." They both screamed out of pain and agony but Madara doesn't feel any remorse. He was only looking at them as if he was feeling pity for them and with a smirk of his face as their bodies turn to ash.

"Amazing...! Amazing...! Amazing...!" A noise that normally isn't associated with pain began to escape Madara's mouth. It started out soft and quiet and quickly raised in volume, Madara was laughing. No, it wasn't the laughter that one would give after hearing a funny joke, no this was a creepy pure evil laugh erupting from Madara.**"HEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHA!** What power this left Rinne-Sharingan has. It doesn't even bleed or lose sight even when it's overused." Madara said. His smirk never leaving his face.

After a while he was standing in top of cut in the half God tree he looks around with a bored face then he spoke again."Even with all the power that I have life is going to be boring without anyone to challenge me 'but' I brought peace to the shinobi world that was my dream and now after 60 years of planing i have finally achieved that dream." Madara said with a bored face and with his eyes closed.

After a while he felt something weird after he tried to open his eyes darkness was sorrowing him."What's this? Why do I feel so sleepy?! Is it because of that i used to much chakra? No it's something else... because i have Infinite Chakra but what is it I don't understand." He though.

After a while he saw a nude woman before him with a black shadow covering her face as she started hugging Madara. But what got Madara's attention where her pointy ears."She smells nice." Madara thought to himself as the woman finally spoke.

**"I... LoVe... YoU."** Madara heard a faint voice that seemed almost to be crying.

**xxxx~X~xxxx**

Madara closed and opened his eyes 3 times and he stared at the sun."What's this i am sure that was night in the Elemental Nation." He thought as then he looks around and sees something weird."Are my eyes lying to me? What are those? Humans with animal features?!" He said as he was seeing weird creatures such as lizards, cats, dogs, and other kinds of them walking in two legs and wearing clothes just like humans.

"Well i thought I have seen the weirdest things in the Elemental Nation but this is the weirdest thing ever." He thought to himself as he starts walking through the streets an started thinking again."Wait where am i? This doesn't look like the battlefield that the Fourth Great Shinobi War took place and I don't feel any chakra." Madara said as he stops at a hallway and sits down on the floor thinking about what has acured in the past few minutes.

After he opened his eyes he spoke."No chakra, animals that I have never seen before, different money from the Elemental Nations, a city that I didn't even know that existed. Well now I can finally say that I am not in the The Elemental Nation I think I am in another world." Then a smirk took over his face."I wonder if this new World has good dance partners to dance with me?" He spoke to himself letting out a low chuckle then he closed his eyes again the he felt some weird energy."Three of them, I hope they are good dance partners." With that said he looks at them his blood started boiling from excitement with his eyes closed (Because the Rinnegan has the power to see through souls of it's victims so even with it's eyes closed he can see their souls) then his look turned into a bored expression."They aren't even worth my time." Madara said.

Then the tall, lanky, that had a nasty sneer as ugly as he come spoke."What's this guy talking about guys?"

Then the muscle bound lug that had a 'scary smile' and an odd hair spoke after the first one."Yeah what is he talking about?" He said with a smile on his face.

Then the last of the tree spoke."Who cares what he says let just kill him and steel what he has." The last one was a short fellow. Maybe four foot even. Even that brat from the Stone Village Onoki was taller than this kid! And his hair was just like the Red Beast.

As Madara was starting to get in his feet he saw a blonde girl with sapphire red eyes through the three thugs as she said."Out of the way, out of the way." She looks like she was running from something or someone and she got out of sight and then Madara turned his attention again at the thugs.

"Where were we? Ahh... I remember the brat over there said that you where going to kill me and steel everything that I had but a very bad mistake that you made if you asked me." After he said that Madara started to laugh maniacally.

"If you don't get out of my way... I will make you curse you very own mother for even giving birth to you." Madara spoke once again with a serious look on his face as he opened his Rinnegan.

"What's up with his eyes why do they feel so deadly." The first thug though as he turned to his friends and spoke."Guys lets get the hell out of here this guy isn't kidding he is a monster." The two others nodded as they started running to never be seen again.

"Too tell the truth that was insulting. Me a monster? I was called a God even the second Sage of the Six Paths but no one has ever called me that." As he said Madara quickly closed his eyes, and then suddenly he felt a presence behind him as he turned his head around he saw a man with red flaming hair and with beautiful Aqua blue eyes.

"Well with all the power and pressure that you are releasing I don't fault them from calling you that." The man spoke with a smile on his while holding his hand at the sword that was shaking violently then he spoke again."Well anyway what's your name?" He asked.

Madara was going to answer the question but..."You know it's impolite to ask someone's name without saying your's first.

"I am sorry for that. I am Sword Saint Rainhard Van Astrea! Now who are you?" The newly man named Reinhart Van Astrea asked as he raises his hand for shaking then Madara started shaking his hand."I am Madara Uchiha and The Second Sage." When Madara said that Rainhard eyes widened as big as an watermelon.

The clicking of heels made Madara to reopen his eyes, as he starts to see the new figure entering the alley. Another girl. This one a sight more beautiful. Silver hair that flowed down her back, purple eyes that held a hint of blue. On the right side of her head sat a silver flower, secured with a purple string. Her clothes were a matching silver with purple accents. It seemed she had a theme. All Madara was thinking was that this girl was the most beautiful woman he had ever ever seen.

She stood a dainty five foot five, and for the most part, was absolutely stunning. The frown that marred her soft features kind of took away from that. Madara raised an eyebrow.

Why did she look so mad at him?

"Are you the thief!?" The girl asked shouting. Madara just looked around, finally he looked at the girl and pointed at himself, a questioning look on his face.

"Are you talking to...?" Madara rised an eyebrow as he saw Rainhard bowing to the new figure."What are you doing here in this district Lady Emilia?"

"Knight Rainhard can you help me my Isingnia was stolen by a thief." Emilia said.

"Of course but do you remember the thief looked?" Rainhard asked.

"Yes I do she had blonde hair and a red scarf around her neck." After that Madara raised an eyebrow at what she said.

"I saw her before I met Rainhard." Madara said as Rainhard and Emilia turned their attention to the man clad in white.

"Who's that Rainhard?" A silver cat like figure that appeared from the green crystal that Emilia was holding in the middle of her chest.

"My name is Madara Uchiha but that doesn't matter for now... Do you want me to send you to that thief?"

Without a second wasting Emilia answered."Yes... If you can please.

Then Rainhard asked."But how?"

"Just watch." Madara said as he rised his hand in air and opened his palm."[Bansho No Jutsu-Dimesional Jutsu]" When Madara said that a crack appeared on the air.

"A portal? But that's impossible it is a lost magic." Reinhart said shocked.

End of Capter 1.

Well how was it?


End file.
